


Earned Indulgence

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Akimaru's hard work pays off and he gets a hit and helps Musashino score some runs!  In the dugout, Haruna hugs him... and Akimaru can't seem to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herongale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herongale/gifts).



> For you, my dear dear friend! Long live AkiHaru love! <3

At first the loud _crack!_ sound as Akimaru's swing actually connects with the ball doesn't register with him as a hit. He watches open-mouthed as the ball sails upwards, soaring toward the outfield. It's Haruna's voice breaking on a triumphant yell that snaps him back to reality, and then he hears their coach and the rest of the team yelling at him to _run_.

Haruna's voice is what propels him forward; that loud joyful whoop echoes in his head and makes him feel like he could fly. First base flashes bright white under his cleats and the ball is still in play, and Akimaru runs harder. He reaches second base and hesitates, though the third base coach is signaling him to keep going. Kobayashi is headed for home. His lungs are burning, but Akimaru keeps running. The ball flies over his head and he slides hard into the dirt. His foot connects with the bag at third. Safe.

The Musashino dugout is a riot of cheering, jumping boys. Akimaru Kyouhei, until recently the team's undisputed worst player, just hit a triple and batted in Kobayashi, breaking the deadlocked tie with Kasukabe to pull Musashino ahead by a single run. It seems unreal.

More unbelievable still, Akimaru makes it home when their next batter up makes a hit, putting them ahead by _two_. He gets slapped on the back and caught in a headlock and jostled and fussed over by everyone in the dugout as he lopes in, and he hardly knows what to make of it. It just feels strange. Good! But strange. He's just not used to actually succeeding.

Still reeling, Akimaru is nearly knocked flat when Haruna bounds over and wraps his arms around Akimaru's chest and hugs him hard. He stumbles, only managing to stay upright because he doesn't want to let Haruna fall. Haruna rocks him slightly, too excited to stand still. Akimaru is stunned and frozen in his arms.

“I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it! I knew it!” Haruna babbles excitedly, right into Akimaru's ear.

Haruna is _proud_ of him? Oh god, it's too much. Akimaru feels his heart leap in his chest, and he can't help it... he closes his fists in the back of Haruna's shirt and lets his head fall to Haruna's shoulder, and holds him tight. He means it to be only for a moment. But then he squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face to Haruna's shoulder and breathes him in—warm skin and sunbaked jersey fabric and sweat—and he is lost.

Akimaru's heart aches. Why didn't he do this sooner? He knew baseball made Haruna happy; why didn't he try harder to be good at it earlier? If he'd realized it'd bring him this close to Haruna, he would have.

The hug goes on much longer than a friendly hug between teammates usually ought to, but Haruna doesn't seem to care or notice. He's happy, and is patting Akimaru on the back like he would to reward a good puppy. Likely Haruna thinks that's all this is about—positive reinforcement! Akimaru will hit better if he gets more hugs! ...Really, Akimaru ought to feel guilty he's encouraging that idea, but, well. If it means he gets to hold Haruna and draw this moment out for as long as he possibly can, then it's fine.

When he opens his eyes, Fujimaki is staring at him. He raises his eyebrows and gives Akimaru a look that says much more than words can. He knows. Shit. It's so obvious Akimaru has feelings for Haruna. Obvious to everyone _but_ Haruna, that is. 

Akimaru looks away, glad that the flush rising to his cheeks is hidden by Haruna's shoulder. To hell with it. Let Fujimaki look. Akimaru worked hard to improve himself, and he'll savor this moment in Haruna's arms for as long as Haruna will have him. He's earned it.


End file.
